


Fireflies

by wisdomsblessing



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Summer, True Love, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomsblessing/pseuds/wisdomsblessing
Summary: Thorne introduces Cress to fireflies





	

“You’re kidding, right?” Cress said, as Thorne led her outside. He held his hands over her eyes and she wonder if this was what he had felt like all that time he had been blind. Cress shuffled forward so she wouldn’t run into anything, but she didn’t have to worry because Thorne did an excellent job of guiding her around obstacles.

“I’m telling the truth!” Thorne said with a laughing, “Why would you even doubt me?” 

“I don’t know,” Cress teased, “How can I believe the word of a wanted criminal?”

“Hey,” Thorne said with feinted offence, “I am no longer a wanted criminal! I am an honored hero!”

“Still,” Cress said, “You can’t really expect me to believe that there are bugs that light up like stars. That’s ridiculous!”

“Out of all the things you learned up on that satellite, I can’t believe you never once heard about fireflies!”

“That’s because they aren’t real!” Cress laughed.

“See for yourself,” Thorne said, a smile clear in his voice. He removed his hands and Cress opened her eyes, prepared to see nothing but the warm summer night around her. Instead her eyes went wide and she gasped with delight.

She was surrounded by little pin pricks of light, just like when she had been on her satellite floating amid the stars excepted these lights blinked lazy at her. Cress spun around, taking in the sight.

And then there was Thorne standing among it all, smiling at her as if she were the most beautiful thing in the world, more beautiful than all the dazzling lights that surrounded them. Cress’s heart fluttered and her cheek filled with a warm glow.

“It’s beautiful,” she breathed.

“Yeah,” Thorne said wistfully, and Cress got the sense that he wasn’t talking about the fireflies. He looked up and his grin widened.

“Here,” he said stepping toward her. He closed the distance in two long stride and suddenly his arms where around her.

“Put your hands on top of mine,” he said, his warm breath stirring the hair around her ear. She placed her hands in his, palms facing up. Slowly Thorne guided her hands upward and waited until one of the lights floated between them.

“Cup your hands,” he said softly. Cress did as he said. He quickly closed their hands around the light and brought them back down. Cress could feel the bug crawling around in her hands. It tickled and a giggle burst from her. Behind her, she felt Thorne chuckle. Cress opened her hands a crack and peered inside. Between her fingers was a flickering light. Cress let out a gasp of joy.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” She said breathlessly.

“It is beautiful,” Thorne said, resting his head on top of hers, “But I wouldn’t say the most beautiful.”

“What’s more beautiful than this?” Cress asked, mesmerized.

“You.”

Cress felt her heart beat faster. The firefly, suddenly forgotten, drifted back up into the sky. Thorne twirled Cress around and tucked her against his chest, his arms encircling her. Cress looked up and him and found the light of the fireflies dancing in his eyes.

“I love you, Crescent Moon Darnel,” He said, in a voice that stole Cress’s breath away, “I love you more than the moon and the stars,” he looked up his face breaking into a grin, “I love you more than the fireflies.”

Cress stared up at him with what she was sure was the sappiest smile ever, but she didn’t care. Her heart was full to bursting. Thorne looked back down at her and the whole world disappeared in his eyes. He was everything. More precious--more dazzling--to her than even the fireflies.

And in that moment, he kissed her.

She could have been anywhere on earth, but in that moment, she was exactly where she wanted to be. There in Thorne’s arms, with the warm breeze blowing through her hair, surrounded by fireflies.

Nothing could have been more perfect.


End file.
